Musical Disaster
by Vulpsis
Summary: When Dewey the Dewott screwed up badly in his first musical he unintentionally creates a backstage argument that leads up to something for more embarrassing! A triple threat involving a Dewott, Monferno and Buizel as requested!


"C'mon Dewey! Let's put on our bestest smilie for the musical!" the Dewott coughed and blushed embarrassingly as he was forced to put on these ridiculous small props for the first time. His master had puffed him up to make him look especially nice, hoping for a beginner outcome. She then gave him a cane to hold. "You look so distinguished! You're sure to win Dewey!" He tried not to look up at her as he bit his lower lip. He wasn't a dancer! He was a fighter! But it couldn't be helped. He just swallowed his pride and plopped himself up from the dressing stool.

"Contestants are you ready to begin?"

When he first got on stage the Dewott felt his heart race as he saw the other contestants. A Buizel who wore a beautiful floral laurel and had on a dashing white gown that showed off her curvy body and a Monferno with a flower pin in her hair as she wore a grass skirt. The forth Contestant was a simipour who had on so many props Dewey couldn't make heads or tails with her.

Throughout the contest he made on mistake after another. He stumbled and tripped, missed the signal his master gave him and ended up whopping the director with it as he accidentally sent it flying during the twirl. The Buizel and Monferno both noticed and got distracted by his constant goofs. The Simipour was the only one who managed to use the props effectively, never missing a beat with the song.

Backstage the Director came by and judged the trainers on their performance. The old man who wore a tuxedo held an icepack against his head where Dewey accidentally whacked him. As he went up to Dewey's trainer to offer advice the monocle that Dewey was wearing happened to be tossed aside almost immediately after the show. The Director happened to step and slip on the small prop, causing the humans to panic and carry him off somewhere else in a group effort.

Ashamed the Dewott sat on the stoll, sighed as he tried to take off his little tuxedo outfit until he heard the Simipour laugh.

"Ha, serves you right newbie. You should definitely quit now before you end up killing the director."

"Hey why don't you butt out Sandy!" The Monferno retorted.

"And why should I miss 2nd place for the millionth time? I swear you're never going to win if you keep passing up for a flower girl, fire monkey."  
"C'mon Sandy, you should stop…"  
"and why should I fish breath? I'm just stating a fact. Besides I-"

"Shut up!" Dewey shouted as he jumped down, a razor shell in his hand. Sandy gave him a dirty look.

"And if I do-ARGHH!" the Simipour was cut off as a flying shell flew across the room and whacked her square in the forehead, critical hit! Before the shell even hit the floor the Simipour fell back, knocked out.

He didn't really think about the consequences of his actions…damn was he in trouble now. The dressed up Buizel and Monferno stared at him, hands against their mouths from shock at what just happened.

"Oh…damn I thought she could take more…" The Buizel was the first to smile, Monferno gave off a stressed sigh.  
"She isn't a fighter like you, it's good that she was finally quiet for a change, she's always putting me and Muffy down." Muffy nodded as she also smiled at the Dewott, Dewey feeling his blush rise as he suddenly turned away.

"Well um… I guess she deserved it, yeah I'm not good at this dancing stuff anyways hehehehehe…" His body flinched as he felt a soft paw rest on his shoulder.

"Our trainers probably won't be back for a while…" The Buizel whispered into his ear. He felt the monferno's warm hand pat down on his other shoulder.

"You look quite strong, and energetic. Sorry but us ladies haven't seen another male as cute as you in ages…" Dewey gulped as he felt his heart beating rapidly, his face growing bright red.

"Well **ahem** uhm…" The Dewott continued to stutter as he felt a finger traced down his chest that still wore the tie, all the way down between his legs.

"Two curious girls, Dewey~" The Monferno teased as she slowly circled around him and got down on her knees.

"We're going to have so much fun…" The Buizel added as her paw also began to trace down, following the Monferno's movements…

Dewey never felt this kind of heat before. His heart felt like it was in his throat as he looked down at the two girls who were feeling him all over. He couldn't help but give off little sighs and moans a mixture of fingers and paws traced and tickled all over his rising member.

"Wow it keeps growing and growing…"  
"It feels so warm too, see?"  
"Hey he's leaking! Heh, he's enjoying this!"  
"Look at him! He's blushing so hard I think he's going to pop!"  
"He'll pop alright, but not his face!"

the Buizel then pressed his fully erect cock up as she traced her tongue upwards, making sure to slip around the top and lick up any mess Dewey may have made.

"Mmmmm…it tastes so good!"  
"I wanna try!" He grimaced as he felt the fire type's warm tongue stroke across his member as well.

"ooooh…you're right~" Buizel then began to lick him again and again. Muffy not wanting to be upstaged also did the same, two warm and moist tongues traced across the Dewott's throbbing pink member repeatedly, the two tongues meeting around the tip. The two seemed to be attracted to each other as well, when their tongues met their lips began to press against one another, the Dewott's tip right in the center of attention as their two tongues danced around it, tasting both each other's saliva and whatever pre that may have squirted out of the Dewott.

After several minutes of this the two girls grew frustrated. Dewott was taken by surprised when the Monferno knocked him down, the fire type immediately sitting on his waist as she gripped his cock tightly, guiding the member against her moist and fiery hot entrance. He gasped from how tight fire type felt, her insides seemed to wrap around his cock with such intense warmth he felt his cock could melt from the tight clench. As he gasped though the Buizel lifted her dress and stood over Dewey's head. Dewey could smell her heat and his arms instinctively reached up, lowering the Buizel carefully as his tongue ran across her puffy swollen lips, both girls squeaking and moaning in delight as Dewey pleasured them both. His hips bucking against the playful Muffy and his tongue greedily licking up the sweet delicious fluids that leaked out of the Buizel's tasty pussy.

The Dewott tried to maintain his position for as long as he could. The two girls rode him, Muffy riding his thick pulsing cock as her back arched, her grass skirt ruffling against the Dewott as she moaned out, her eyes tightly shut. And then there was the Buizel, her tongue lolling out as she felt that tongue taste her sensitive nerves, her fluids leaking out as she pushed her paws against the ground, her white dress tightly wrapped around her heated body and showing off her feminine curves, her tails whirling about happily as she watched muffy be overtaken from the pleasure. Without thinking she reached out, hugged Muffy close and kissed her, the two females swirling their tongues around eachother's, hands feeling around their girlish bodies as the Dewott laid below, humping and licking, fucking and suckling.

He couldn't take it anymore. His climax has been building up, the Dewott doing everything in his power to hold it back for the girls' sake. However he can their moans be muffled from the passionate kissing, he can feel the Monferno's insides twitching and squeezing around his member as Buizel's entrance continued to leak with more and more delicious fluids. He adjusted the Buizel a bit so that he can nibble and suckle her clit, his hand beginning to press into the Buizel's inviting pussy. He felt her body shot up as her tails straightened out, a high squeak being quickly muffled as the Monferno forced her to continue to kiss. Buizel's body began to shiver as he rapidly inserted and retracted his hand from inside her, the Dewott growling as he emptied his seed into the Monferno, Muffy's head shooting upwards as her insides clamped down, her own climax hitting home as she felt that warm sticky liquid fill her up. Buizel also shouted in ecstasy, her body shivering as her pussy ejaculated her sweet tasty fluids all over the Dewott…

It took several minutes of clean up but they were finally done. All three of them nuzzled together as Dewey wore his top hat, he didn't want to but Muffy and Buizel wanted him to, they said it made him looked distinguished. When Sandy finally got up, she couldn't remember a thing. She looked around a bit dazed, forgetting what happened or where she was. It took her a few minutes for her to come down to earth, she then quickly left ignoring the trio as she tried to find her Master.

The humans didn't come for nearly an hour longer, but when they did they hugged and cooed as they spoke in cutesy babble, apologizing for leaving them behind. When Dewey's master gathered up his props she began talking to him.

"Well I know you didn't mean to do those things, I'm sorry for forcing you to do a musical. I won't use you next time…" Panicking Dewey shook his head, and pointed at the cane. Puzzled, she tilted her head.

"What? You want to keep trying?" Dewey nodded. Anything to meet those two again!


End file.
